Pour elle
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que la guerre est terminée, alors qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis, Astoria et Drago se retrouvent dans des circonstances particulières...
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, je sais je ne devrais pas mais j'ai l'histoire dans la tête depuis un moment déjà...

Je rappelle que tout appartient à JK Rowling :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

C'est le soir, il fait totalement nuit et dans l'Allée des Embrumes on n'y voit pas à deux mètres. Pourtant, il y a jeune homme blond assis par terre. Il a une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il a le regard vide, il donne l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait là. Si on regardait de plus près, on verrait qu'il a les yeux rouges, signe qu'il vient de pleurer, que sa barbe et ses cheveux sont trop longs et sales et qu'il est maigre. Mais il n'y a personne pour le regarder. Il est seul. Il pense. Il pense à cette jeune fille dont il a toujours été amoureux mais à qui il n'a jamais révéler ses sentiments. Il ne l'a pas fait avant parce qu'il était vraiment stupide, les Malefoy n'ont pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments si forts pour une personne et encore moins le droit de lui avouer. Maintenant il ne lui dit pas parce que c'est trop dangereux pour elle. Elle est quelqu'un de bien et il ne peut pas se permettre de gâcher son avenir. Elle est bien sans lui. Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle. Il ne peut pas imaginer un futur avec elle, un ancien Mangemort ne peut pas vouloir d'une jeune femme aussi parfaite. Il sait que cette interdiction n'est que dans sa tête mais il ne veut pas qu'elle soit critiquée de partout où elle ira parce qu'elle est avec lui, alors il s'interdit d'aller la voir, même si ça lui fait mal. Alors pour essayer de ne rien ressentir il boit et il fume beaucoup, beaucoup trop même, mais son absence est trop douloureuse. Il est coupé dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un prononce son prénom. C'est elle, il n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour en être sûr, il a reconnu sa voix et son odeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Il va falloir qu'il assume ses conneries.

-Drago ? répète-t-elle.

Il éteint sa cigarette, pose la bouteille à ses pieds et tourne la tête vers elle. Elle n'a pas changé depuis deux ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Elle est toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, elle semble toujours aussi fragile, mais elle ne l'est pas, avec le temps Drago l'a appris, elle est tout sauf faible.

Elle, par contre, étouffe un hoquet de surprise quand elle voit son visage. Où est passé le beau jeune homme toujours fier de lui qu'elle a connu, dont elle a toujours amoureuse mais qui était inaccessible pour elle.

-Bonsoir, souffle-t-il.

-Bonsoir, répond elle après avoir déglutit difficilement.

Ils ne savent pas quoi dire, ils ne se sont pas revus depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Elle sait qu'il est resté un moment à Azkaban et que sans l'aide d'Harry Potter, il y serait encore. Lui et ses parents se font discrets comme tout les autres Mangemorts. Elle est choquée de le voir comme ça. Il est honteux qu'elle le voie dans cet état. La situation est pesante pour tous les deux.

Finalement, elle prend son courage à deux mains et demande :

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas, il fixe ses pieds. Alors elle fait une chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et pose sa main sur son bras. Il sursaute mais ne se dégage pas pour autant, heureux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Elle éloigne la bouteille et repousse le mégot qu'il avait laissé par terre.

-Pourquoi ? répète-t-elle alors qu'il ne répond toujours pas.

Il soupire et se tourne vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et toi ?

Il ignore le « et toi ».

-Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Astoria c'est totalement irresponsable !

Il s'énerve un peu mais pas vraiment, il ne veut pas la voir partir. Elle se rend compte qu'il a la voix rauque, à cause de l'alcool et de la cigarette.

-C'est le seul endroit où l'on n'est pas jugés parce qu'on est des Sang-Purs… Tu le sais bien…

-Astoria l'Allée des Embrumes est dangereuse pour une jeune fille seule, tu pourrais y faire de mauvaises rencontres…

-Peu importe, je n'en ai pas fait aujourd'hui puisque je n'ai rencontré que toi.

Cette fois il s'énerve vraiment.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de fréquentable ?!

-Mais Drago je te connais depuis si longtemps, je sais bien que je ne crains rien avec toi et tu le sais aussi.

-Mais bon sang Astoria, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu ! Regarde-moi ! hurle-t-il en relevant sa manche, poussant la bouteille et le mégot vers elle.

Elle ne répond rien et baisse la tête, il lui fait peur. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air totalement fou.

Il se rassoit.

-Rentre chez toi.

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Astoria, tu n'as pas le choix, que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient ici ?

-Il me semble que dans l'état où tu es, tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

Il ne dit rien mais reprend la bouteille. L'alcool qui coule dans sa gorge l'apaise. Il allume une nouvelle cigarette et tire dessus à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, c'est elle qui rompt le silence :

-Tu vis où ?

-J'ai mon aile du manoir. Et toi ?

-J'ai un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Bien.

-Tu viens chez moi ou tu m'emmènes chez toi ?

-Hein ?

-Maintenant que je t'ai vu dans cet état, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça où tu vas finir ivre mort dans cette rue déserte.

-Tant mieux.

Elle se relève et lui tend sa main.

-Allez ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il attrape la main tendue et se relève à son tour.

-Tu me laisses t'arranger et après on va chez Daphné d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt un ordre alors il se laisse trainer dans les rues de l'Allée des Embrumes, puis dans celles du Chemin et Traverse. Elle pousse la porte de l'appartement et ferme la porte derrière Drago. De là où il est, Drago peut apercevoir, un salon ouvert sur un cuisine et trois portes, sûrement la salle de bain, les toilettes et la chambre d'Astoria. Tout est bien rangé, bien propre. Drago se sent mal, il est gêné d'être ainsi plongé dans l'intimité d'Astoria.

Elle le tire jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui sort une serviette propre et lui montre le savon.

-Merci, murmure-t-il.

-De rien, par contre tu devras remettre tes vêtements, je n'ai rien à te prêter…

-Ca ne fait rien.

\- Bon et bien, demande-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Ca devrait aller merci.

-Ah aussi tu as un rasoir dans ce tiroir si tu veux et je te couperai les cheveux après.

-Merci pour tout.

-De rien.

A peine elle ferme la porte de salle de bain que Drago commence à se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il s'observe un moment dans le miroir. Il a changé, il a la peau encore plus pale qu'avant, on voit ses os. Il se dit que le moment est venu de se ressaisir au moins pour cesser de passer pour un minable aux yeux d'Astoria.

Il se glisse sous la douche et fait couler l'eau chaude, ça lui fait du bien. Il se savonne vigoureusement puis se rince. Il ne veut pas abuser de la gentillesse d'Astoria alors il se dépêche un peu. Il se sèche rapidement puis jette un Recurvite à ses vêtements afin qu'ils soient présentables. Il ouvre le tiroir qu'Astoria lui a montré un peu plus tôt et trouve le rasoir. Il essaye de ne pas penser aux endroits qu'elle a pu raser avec sinon cela va lui donner envie d'elle et ce n'est pas le moment. Il se rase rapidement et sort de la salle de bain. Il rejoint Astoria dans la cuisine.

-Tu préfères manger ou je te coupe les cheveux d'abord ?

Il n'aime pas ça, il ne veut pas abuser de son hospitalité, il ne veut pas lui être redevable.

-Heu… je n'ai pas faim merci.

Elle sourit.

-Allez viens, c'est juste des pâtes.

Il sourit à son tour et s'assoit. Elle sert deux assiettes de pâtes et ils mangent en silence. Quand ils ont fini, elle débarrasse la table et lui propose une tasse de thé. Pendant qu'elle fait chauffer l'eau, elle va chercher des ciseaux. Drago ferme les yeux, il se sent bien quand elle s'occupe de lui, il aimerait que se soit comme ça jusqu'à sa mort, mais il se souvient d'un détail : elle est trop bien pour lui. Elle revient avec un peigne et des ciseaux et lui tourne le dos pour attraper des tasses. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir de sa nuque à ses fesses. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Est-ce qu'elle a un copain ? Il n'a vu aucune trace de présence masculine dans l'appartement. Si elle en a un, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux de cet homme. Il est tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'elle pose une tasse devant lui.

-Merci.

-De rien, bon alors on y va.

Et elle commence à lui couper les cheveux, il ne dit rien, il lui fait confiance. Lorsqu'elle a fini et qu'elle lui demande d'aller se voir dans la salle de bain, il est surprit de voir qu'elle lui a fait la même coupe que lors de ses deux dernière année à Poudlard. Et il aime bien. Il revient dans le salon elle est penchée pour ramasser les cheveux qui sont tombés par terre et une nouvelle fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de loucher sur ses fesses. Par Salazar ça devrait être interdit de lui faire autant d'effet ! Pour se donner contenance il décide parler de ses cheveux.

-C'est parfait.

Il ferme les yeux, se rendant compte du double sens de ses paroles que lui seul peut comprendre. Elle se relève.

-Tant mieux si ça te plait.

-Oui, merci.

-De rien, tu veux aller chez Daphné et Blaise ou c'est trop tard ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-21h30.

-C'est un peu tard non ?

-Oui. Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

Comment peut-il rester calme si elle lui fait des propositions comme ça ? Pour elle ça n'en n'est pas une certes mais quand même…

-Non, je ne vais pas m'imposer.

-Comme tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas tu sais.

Il n'a pas envie de retourner dans la l'atmosphère froide et sombre du manoir, il préfère rester près d'elle alors il accepte.

-Ca ne te déranges pas de dormir sur le canapé ?

Il aurait préféré dormir dans son lit mais le canapé c'est déjà pas mal.

-Non non.

-Très bien.

Il tend la main vers le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qu'il a laissés dans l'entrée en arrivant mais se ravise.

-Fume-en une, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter comme ça de toute façon.

Il la regarde d'un air reconnaissant. Il prend une cigarette, le briquet et va fumer à la fenêtre. Elle vient à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Astoria ?

-Quoi ça ?

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?

-Parce que tu en as besoin.

Il est déçu il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise que c'est parce qu'il est important pour elle.

-Bon je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir.

-Oui bien sûr, je vais te chercher des couvertures.

Elle revient à peine une minute plus tard avec deux couvertures.

-Bon et bien dors bien.

-Merci toi aussi.

Il s'installe et l'entend se diriger dans la salle de bain. Et c'est reparti, il va encore une fois imaginer faire des choses pas très catholique avec elle. Il ferme les yeux et essaye d'ignorer le bruit de la douche, sans grand succès. Il entendit la porte de salle de bain se rouvrir.

-Bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit Astoria.

Lorsqu'il n'entend plus aucun bruit dans sa chambre, il soupire. Finalement, il est heureux de l'avoir rencontrée ce soir. Ils vont peut être comme il l'espère depuis des années se rapprocher. C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il s'endort. Il est loin de se douter des changements qu'Astoria va amener dans sa vie.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review pour me donner votre avis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Désolée du retard... 2 mois sans adapter cette histoire je suis vraiment désolée... J'avais tout d'abord la flemme de m'y remettre (oui je sais c'est pas bien...), ensuite le français et les sciences à réviser pour le bac (où j'ai eu des notes plutôt très moyenne mais ça on s'en fiche totalement^^), puis j'ai écrit mon chapitre à la main et je l'ai perdu... Oui je suis assez distraite et maladroite, d'ailleurs je pense que le personnage d'Harry Potter qui me ressemble le plus est Tonks... Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas connaître une fin aussi tragique ! Et puis j'ai enfin retrouvé mes feuilles, mais là il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver le courage de taper le chapitre (moi flemmarde ? Jamais :P). Et puis vu que je pars vendredi pour trois semaines je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je poste mon chapitre sinon on était reparti pour un long mois sans signe de vie ! Bref voilà... Après lecture de ce paragraphe (si vous avez lu bien sûr, et si c'est pas le cas bah j'aurais écrit tout ça pour rien^^) vous êtes en train de vous dire "Mais pourquoi elle nous dit ça ?". Et en fait je sais pas à la base je voulais m'excuser rapidement pour la longue attente et puis j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de raconter ma vie... Mais le pire c'est que je continue... Et vous vous avez envie de lire le chapitre (sinon vous ne seriez pas là hein ? Non ?) donc j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas enfuit ! Que au pire vous avez sautez ce paragraphe...

Bon bref ! Bien sûr je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Hé d'ailleurs vous avez vu l'article d'hier sur Pottermore ? Sur tous nos personnages adorés, écrit par Rita Skeeter à l'occasion de la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Bon sur ce bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

Lorsque Drago se réveille, il regarde un moment autour de lui. Il n'est pas chez lui, il est allongé sur un canapé et il ne sait pas où il est. Il entend du bruit sur sa droite et se retourne. D'un coup, tout lui revient lorsqu'il voit Astoria sur la pointe des pieds qui cherche quelque chose dans le placard de sa cuisine, vêtue d'une simple nuisette qui lui arrive en haut des cuisses. Afin d'éviter d'imaginer des choses dès le matin, il tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure. La pendule affiche 9h02. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi aussi tard. Il se lève, remet ses vêtements et se dirige vers la cuisine où Astoria lui tourne toujours le dos. Il se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle se retourne et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? demande-t-elle.

-Bonjour, oui très bien merci. Et toi ?

-Bien merci. Drago tu pourrais me faire passer ma baguette s'il te plait.

Il regarde un moment autour de lui avant de la voir posée sur le bar juste à côté de là où il se tient. Il lui passe et elle lance un sortilège d'attraction sur la boite de thé qu'elle n'arrive pas à attraper autrement. Elle se retourne à nouveau vers lui et demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ?

Il est à nouveau gêné qu'elle le serve comme ça. Elle ne lui doit rien. Voyant son air embarrassé, elle ajoute :

-Ne sois pas timide, j'ai fait des pancakes, tu en veux ?

-Oui, ça ira très bien merci.

-Thé ? demande-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tourne à nouveau le dos pour poser une assiette de pancakes sur la table.

-Oui s'il te plait.

Elle finit de préparer le thé et de tout mettre sur la table puis ils s'assoient et commencent à manger. C'est elle qui rompt le silence :

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu Blaise et Daphné ? Ils se font du souci pour toi tu sais. Ils sont inquiets de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles et que leurs lettres restent sans réponse.

Il soupire.

-Depuis mon procès. Depuis le 18 mai 1998, je n'ai vu que des prisonniers d'Azkaban, des Détraqueurs, Potter qui a obtenu ma libération, mes parents et toi.

-Drago, soupire la jolie brune, tu aurais pu au moins répondre à leurs lettres…

Il s'énerve, mais ça, elle s'y attendait, il a toujours été impulsif.

-Pour leur dire que tout va bien alors que c'est faux et qu'ils demandent à me voir dans cet état ? Pour leur dire que ça ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas de leur compassion Astoria !

-Je vais manger chez eux ce midi, viens avec moi.

-Je ne vais pas m'imposer…

-Ca ne les dérangera pas.

Il hésite un moment avant d'accepter. Elle a raison, voir ses amis lui fera du bien.

Ils finissent de manger en silence puis se préparent chacun de leur côté. Quand Astoria est prête, Drago la trouve magnifique. Il est en train de fumer à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entre dans son champ de vision. Elle porte une robe beige à bretelles qui lui arrive un peu au dessus des genoux et des escarpins noirs. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignon banane. Elle a mis un trait d'eyeliner et du mascara sur ses yeux, et elle porte un rouge à lèvres couleur sang.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

-Tu es très belle, souffle-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et le prend par le bras pour transplaner chez sa sœur et son beau frère.

Ils arrivent devant un manoir que Drago n'a jamais vu. Le tire pendant qu'ils remontent l'allée. Quand elle frappe à l'immense porte, Drago reste en retrait. Il se sent mal à l'aise. Il doit des explications à ses amis mais n'est pas prêt. Quand un elfe vient leur ouvrir, Astoria demande à ce qu'elle seule soit annoncée. L'elfe les amène dans un salon où Astoria prend tout de suite ses aises. On voit qu'elle vient souvent chez sa sœur et son petit ami. La porte du salon s'ouvre à nouveau. Drago préfère ne pas se retourner. De toute façon, que ce soit Blaise ou Daphné, la personne l'a forcément déjà reconnu avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il voit Astoria se lever pour aller saluer Blaise qui vient de déclarer :

-Bonjour.

-Où est Daphné ? demande Astoria.

-Dans la chambre, elle n'est pas encore prête répond le métis.

-D'accord, je vais monter la voir, merci.

Drago l'entend partir, il sait qu'elle fait cela pour le laisser avec son meilleur ami, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il continue de regarder pas la fenêtre et de tourner le dos à Blaise.

-Bonjour Drago.

L'intéressé se retourne enfin.

-Salut, souffle-t-il, je suis désolé de venir comme ça, mais Astoria m'a obligé à l'accompagner.

-Et elle a bien fait ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais aux lettres qu'on t'envoyait ?

-Peut-on éviter de parler de cette période s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Merci. Vous vivez ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Un an et demi.

Ils continuent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que les sœurs Greengrass descendent. Quand Daphné ouvre la porte du salon et qu'elle voit Blaise et Drago en train de parler, elle se met à hurler :

-DRAGO MALEFOY ! TU ES UN PARFAIT CRETIN ! CELA FAIT PLUS DE DEUX ANS QUE NOUS N'AVONS AUCUNE NOUVELLE DE TOI ! PLUS DE DEUX ANS QUE NOUS T'ENVOYONS UNE LETTRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES ! PLUS DE DEUX ANS QUE NOUS N'AVONS AUCUNE RÉPONSE ! ET DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN JE TE RETROUVE ASSIS DANS MON SALON !

Elle s'avance vers lui, lui administre une gifle monumentale puis le prend dans ses bras. Astoria pouffe en voyant l'air totalement perdu de Drago. Daphné lui lance un regard noir en relâchant le blond.

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à nos lettres ? demande Daphné.

-Peut être pourrions nous parler d'autre chose… intervient Blaise.

Daphné soupire.

-Bon et bien, passons à table.

Ils s'installent tous les quatre autour de la table. Pendant qu'ils mangent, Daphné et Blaise apprennent à Drago que cela fait deux ans qu'ils vivent ensemble et qu'ils sont fiancés depuis un plus d'un mois.

Quand ils finissent de manger, ils décident d'aller se promener dans la forêt derrière le manoir. Les deux sœurs marchent et papotent devant, les garçons sont derrière.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Astoria et toi ? demande Blaise au bout d'un moment.

-Absolument rien, répond le blond avec un soupir déçu qui n'échappe pas à son meilleur ami.

-Et tu aimerais ? s'enquit le métis.

-Je ne sais pas, ment-il.

Même s'il à l'ait d'un minable, il reste un Malefoy et ne parle pas de ses sentiments comme ça, même si c'est Blaise. Cette réaction n'étonne pas le jeune Zabini qui lui demande :

-Tu la vois souvent pour qu'elle te pousse à venir nous voir ?

-Ca faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, je l'ai juste rencontré hier soir dans l'Allée des Embrumes et elle a voulu m'aider.

-Je vois, elle y va toujours donc… murmure Blaise.

-Comment ça elle y va toujours ?

-Elle ne t'a pas dit ce qu'elle faisait dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Elle dit que c'est le seul endroit où on n'est pas jugés, répond le blond.

En voyant la mine sceptique de Blaise il ajoute :

-Non ? Ce n'est pas ça ? Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus…

-Ne dis surtout pas à Daphné où tu as vu sa sœur ! prévient le brun.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Drago qui commence à être agacé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, soupire Blaise.

Au même moment, Daphné demande à Astoria :

-Comment ça se fait que tu aies poussé Drago à venir nous voir ?

-Je l'ai rencontré hier soir, il était en piteux état et je me suis proposée pour l'aider. Il est resté dormir chez moi et ce matin, j'ai insisté pour qu'il vienne vous voir avec moi, répond la plus jeune.

-Il a dormi chez toi ?

-Oh ça va Daphné ! Il était sur le canapé et moi dans ma chambre. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

-Tu l'as rencontré où ? demande l'ainée.

-Dans une ruelle vers chez moi, répond Astoria avec nonchalance.

-Une ruelle vraiment ? Tu ne l'aurais pas croisé dans l'Allée des Embrumes par hasard ?

-Daphné, je t'ai déjà dit que n'y allais plus !

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter Astoria, ce que tu y faisais était dangereux !

-Daphné, ce n'est pas la peine d'en reparler !

Elles continuent de marcher en silence. Astoria sait qu'elle a réussi à éloigner les doutes de sa sœur pour cette fois mais il ne faut pas que Drago dise où il l'a vu !

Alors qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour, Astoria prend le bras de Drago pour marcher à ses côtés. Trop heureux de l'avoir près de lui, il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle le retient un peu, de façon à se retrouver derrière Blaise et Daphné.

-Drago, murmure-t-elle, tu pourrais éviter de dire à ma sœur et à Blais où l'on s'est rencontrés s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ? répond-il agacé de ne pas savoir pourquoi il ne doit rien dire.

-Hum… parce que… Plus tard !

Il se renfrogne.

-De toute façon Blaise est déjà au courant…

-QUOI ? commence-t-elle à paniquer.

Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Astoria, calme-toi ! Il le gardera pour lui et ne le dira pas à ta sœur. Et il m'a demandé de ne pas lui en parler. Mais tu comprends que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais dans l'Allée des Embrumes Astoria… cet endroit est dangereux pour une jeune fille seule. Écoute moi et écoute les, c'est pour ton bien Astoria, on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

-Je sais, répond-elle en se glissant dans ses bras.

Drago ferme les yeux. Décidément, Astoria est vraiment le genre de fille qui vous prend dans ses bras pour un oui ou pour un non, il n'en a pas l'habitude mais cela ne le dérange pas.

-Mais, ajoute-t-elle, fais moi confiance, ce que j'y fais n'est pas dangereux…

Il soupire.

-Bon, on rentre ? propose-t-il.

-Oui.

Ils rentrent en silence, Drago est vexé qu'elle refuse de lui dire ce qu'elle fait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Quand ils arrivent au manoir, Daphné et Blaise sont déjà rentrés depuis un moment.

-Ben qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? interroge Daphné.

Drago ouvre la bouche mais répondre mais Astoria est plus rapide :

-Rien.

Puis d'un air hautain, elle enlève son manteau et le jette sur l'elfe de maison pour qu'il le range et va s'assoir sur le canapé. Daphné semble dérangée par l'attitude de sa sœur, Drago s'installe à côté de la plus jeune Greengrass et Blaise va leur chercher des boissons. Quand Blaise revient, ils commencent à parler de Quidditch. C'est un sujet qui n'a jamais passionné Astoria alors elle sort un livre de son sac et se met à lire en ignorant la conversation des trois autres. Drago est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi hautaine en société, enfin si on peut appeler sa sœur et son beau frère la société. Elle lui est toujours apparue comme une jeune femme sympathique et discrète. Mais ce côté arrogant de sa personnalité ne le déçois pas du tout ! Au contraire il lui inspire encore plus de désir pour elle. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait parfaite dans le rôle de Madame Malefoy.

Un raclement de gorge de Daphné le fait sortir de sa rêverie et il se rend compte qu'il est en train de regarder Astoria d'un air idiot. Furieux contre lui-même, il se replonge dans la discussion avec Blaise et l'aînée des Greengrass. Cependant, il en perd vite le fil, ses pensées s'orientent sans cesse vers la jolie brune installée à côté de lui. Pour ne laisser deviner son trouble à personne, il se lève sous le regard étonné des autres et prétexte une envie de fumer, ce qui est vrai en plus.

Une fois dehors, sa cigarette allumée, il ferme les yeux en se demandant si demander à Astoria de l'héberger encore une nuit serait abusé ? Au bout d'un long dilemme intérieur, il se dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de passer une deuxième nuit chez elle. Mais elle arrive derrière lui et lui demande s'il va bien, alors toutes ses résolutions volent en éclats et il dit :

-Non, pas tellement… Heu… est-ce que je pourrais passer une autre nuit chez toi ?

C'est sorti tout seul, il ne voulait pas le dire. Il se traite mentalement d'idiot. Comme si elle pouvait dire non, il est en train de lui imposer sa présence et ça ne se fait vraiment pas !

Elle sourit.

-Oui, si tu veux.

Il sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit, un vrai sourire, pas le sourire narquois qu'il affiche sans cesse, pas le sourire figé qu'il a en société. À la vue de ce sourire, Astoria sent son cœur fondre un peu plus. Peut être que ce soir elle pourrait lui faire une petite place dans son lit… Oh, il ne se passerait rien bien sûr ! C'est juste que ça ne doit pas être agréable de dormir sur un canapé. Bien entendu…

* * *

Alors, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas relu... Oui je sais c'est pas bien... Donc si vous avez vu des fautes horribles, des oublis de mots et petits soucis dites le :)

Je vous rappelle gentiment que les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur, donc soyez gentils laissez en une :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas adapté cette fic désolée ! Mais enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne avant de pénétrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Sa baguette à la main, elle scrute les moindres recoins, prudente à l'idée du genre de personne qu'elle peut croiser. Elle se retourne au moindre bruit et se traite d'imbécile chaque fois qu'elle est effrayée par un chat. Elle a beau dire que ce n'est pas dangereux, elle n'est pas rassurée. Cet endroit lui fait peur, même si cela fait des centaines de fois qu'elle y vient, elle n'aime pas y être. Elle marche un moment dans les ruelles sombres avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois, derrière laquelle on entend des cris. Elle frappe et quelque instant plus tard, une vieille sorcière à l'air peu sympathique vient lui ouvrir. Elles se regardent pendant quelques secondes avant que la sorcière ne s'efface pour laisser passer Astoria. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entre dans le hall de cette maison, elle est parcourue d'un frisson. Il fait sombre, un porte manteau est accroché sur le mur de gauche, elle y pose ses affaires. Elle avance dans le minuscule couloir, elle sait parfaitement où elle va. Elle tourne à droite après la cuisine d'où s'échappe une odeur de viande brûlée et monte un escalier. Arrivée en haut, elle fixe la porte du fond du couloir, c'est sa destination finale. Elle s'en approche et frappe doucement. Personne ne répond alors elle entre. La chambre est toute petite, il n'y a qu'un lit et un misérable bureau. En attendant l'arrivée de l'occupant de la chambre, Astoria s'assoit sur le lit et réfléchit moyen de le faire sortir de là.

* * *

C'est le bruit caractéristique du transplanage qui réveille Drago. Il se retourne pour regarder l'heure et oubliant qu'il a dormit sur un canapé, tombe dans un grand bruit. Il jure quand il se rend compte qu'il est emmêlé dans son drap et sa couverture. En se débattant, il se retrouve encore plus emmêlé. C'est alors qu'il l'entend, le rire cristallin d'Astoria. Elle se tient les côtes et a du mal à respirer tellement elle rit en le regardant.

Il se sent rougir. Il est dans une position totalement ridicule… Il se sent encore plus minable lorsqu'elle vient l'aider à se relever.

-Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demande-t-elle.

-Non non ! répond-il en se relevant le plus vite possible.

Il passe un main dans ses cheveux, gêné, lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'Astoria regarde son corps uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? propose-t-elle.

-Non ça ira merci, il se fait temps que je rentre chez moi...

Prononcer cette phrase le rend plus triste qu'il ne l'imaginait. La présence d'Astoria à ses côtés est tellement agréable. Mais il faut bien qu'il retourne chez lui, il ne peut pas rester chez Astoria éternellement.

Astoria proposerait bien à Drago de rester quelques jours de plus, mais elle risque de trahir ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Elle refuse qu'il sache que l'admiration que la petite fille qu'elle était avait pour lui, s'est transformé en amour. Elle n'est plus vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais le revoir a rallumé une petite flamme et elle ne peut nier une certaine attirance pour le beau blond.

-Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser partir de chez moi le ventre vide !

-Offre moi un dernier thé alors, propose-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu ne veux rien d'autre ?

-Non merci.

Pendant qu'il s'habille et récupère ses affaires, elle va préparer du thé.

Quand il est prêt à partir, Drago s'approche d'Astoria et la prend dans ses bras.

La tête posée au niveau de son cœur, elle soupire.

-Promet moi de ne plus te remettre dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé.

-Sans toi près de moi, cela risque d'être difficile mais j'essayerai, répond-il au bout d'un moment.

Il a eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer cette phrase mais il l'a fait. Il a prit le risque de dire à Astoria ce qu'il pensait. Peut être que comme ça, il se donne plus de chances de la revoir rapidement.

La brune s'écarte de lui et le regarde incrédule.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, soupire Drago.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que ce sera plus dur sans moi ?

-Oh oui... dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Promet moi autre chose Drago.

-Oui ?

-Écris moi.

-C'est promis, jamais je ne laisserai une de tes lettres sans réponse.

Elle s'avance vers lui et se glisse à nouveau dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse sur le front avant de murmurer :

-Merci pour tout.

Il se sépare d'elle et transplane vers le Manoir Malefoy.

A peine est-il parti qu'Astoria s'allonge sur le canapé où il a passé les deux derniers nuits. Elle serre les couvertures imprégnées de son odeur contre elle et se met à pleurer. Elle se trouve tellement stupide ! Pourquoi a-t-elle eu ce mouvement de recul ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas embrassé ? Elle se dit qu'elle a laissé passer sa chance. Mais de toute façon peut être que Drago disait juste cela parce qu'elle a été gentille avec lui. Peut être ne ressent-il rien de plus pour elle. Elle soupire, de toute façon, il a promis de lui écrire !

* * *

En arrivant chez lui, Drago ne répond pas à ses parents qui lui demande où il était. Il va s'allonger sur son lit, et allume une cigarette. Le tabac le détend un peu. Il ferme les yeux et pense à la réaction d'Astoria. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer sa moue dubitative lorsqu'il lui a à moitié avoué qu'il l'aime... Ce n'était peut être pas très clair mais il n'est pas doué avec les mots d'amour. En tout cas, la réaction d'Astoria montre très clairement qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments. Mais elle veut quand même qu'il lui écrire et il a promis de le faire. Elle veut tout de même avoir régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Il se promet de changer, de se ressaisir et de tout faire pour lui plaire !

Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Si le paradis c'est l'avoir pour lui tout seul, il veut bien mourir sur la champ ! Elle n'est pas seulement belle, elle est intelligente, attentive à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Et ce côté froid et hautain qu'il a découvert l'intrigue et lui donne encore plus envie de la connaître.

Il finit par s'endormir. Il est réveillé un plus tard par sa mère qui frappe à la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui ?

Narcissa Malefoy entre dans la chambre de son fils.

-Où étais-tu Drago ?

-Peu importe, répond-il en se retournant.

-Drago, ne fait pas l'enfant ! Ton père et moi étions inquiets, insiste-t-elle.

-Je n'ai plus douze ans, ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter quand je découche pendant deux jours !

-Drago ! Avec le nombre de gens qui nous détestent et qui voudraient nous voir morts, cela me semble normal que l'on s'inquiète !

C'est en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère que Drago se rend compte qu'elle a raison. Il se lève et prend la prend dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai seulement rencontré Astoria Greengrass, et vu que j'étais dans un sale état, elle m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez elle. Puis j'ai vu Daphné et Blaise, et je suis resté chez Astoria une nuit de plus.

-C'est une fille bien.

-Oui.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire Drago ?

-Non. Je vais sur le chemin de Traverse !

-Sois prudent.

* * *

Après une semaine d'absence, l'occupant de la petite chambre du vieil hôtel de l'Allée des Embrumes rentre enfin. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il voit une lettre sur son lit. Il s'empresse de la lire, elle est courte comme d'habitude et incompréhensible pour quiconque ignore le secret qui le lie à son expéditeur.

_Où étais-tu ? _

_Je réfléchis toujours mais aucune solution ne me vient. _

_D et B ont toujours des doutes. Je viendrai moins. _

_Mais demain, même heure, même endroit._

_A._

Il est rare que la brune prenne le risque de lui laisser des lettres, cela doit être vraiment important ! Il s'empresse de retourner le bout de parchemin pour répondre à la jeune femme.

_Je cherchais._

_Il faut que je te fasse part d'une idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit._

_J'y serai._

_K._

* * *

Voilà à peine dix minutes qu'il marche sur le chemin de Traverse et déjà une vingtaine de personnes l'ont observé de la tête aux pieds et montré du doigt. Il accélère le pas lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres du magasin de Madame Guipure.

-Bonjour, dit-il en rentrant.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, répond la petite sorcière replète.

-Il me faudrait des nouvelles chemises, des nouveaux pantalons et des nouvelles vestes.

-Oui bien sûr, répond aimablement Madame Guipure, je vais voir ce que j'ai pour vous.

Pendant qu'elle part dans son arrière boutique, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et une jeune femme entre. Drago connaît ce visage sans réellement savoir de qui il s'agit. Elle devait être à Poudlard quelques années avant lui. Elle le toise de haut en bas avant de lever un sourcil et de se diriger vers un rayon. S'appeler Drago Malefoy n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose en ce moment ! Comment remonter dans l'estime d'Astoria s'il ne peut même pas sortir de chez lui ?

-J'ai ceci Monsieur Malefoy, dit Madame Guipure en revenant avec une immense pile de vêtements. Vous voulez essayer.

Trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour échapper au regard noir de l'autre cliente, il s'empresse de répondre à l'affirmative. Une fois dans la cabine d'essayage, il se déshabille lentement, il enfile les nouveaux vêtements et soupire. Il a beaucoup maigri, il va falloir faire de nombreuses retouches... Il soupire à nouveau et ouvre le rideau de sa cabine. Il faut près d'une heure à Madame Guipure pour ajuster tous les vêtements à la taille de Drago.

Une fois sa garde robe refaite, le jeune Malefoy ne perd pas de temps et transplane chez lui. Il prend son balais et décide d'aller voler un peu pour se changer les idées.

* * *

-Tu es en retard.

-Excuse moi, j'étais chez Daphné.

Le jeune homme sort un peu de l'ombre et attire Astoria dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle.

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien. Tu as l'air fatigué, répond-elle en passant son pouce sur les cernes du garçon.

-Un peu. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle l'observe, il est beau.

-Tu disais que tu avais peut être trouvé une solution ? demande Astoria.

-Oui. Un sortilège est brisé si la personne qui l'a lancé meurt...

La jolie brune le coupe avant même qu'il n'ait fini d'exposer son idée.

-Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement Kristof ?

-Si...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'énerve Astoria. Je te l'interdit !

-Il se peut que ce soit la seule solution !

-Et alors ? Je l'aime trop pour que tu fasses ça ! On trouvera autre chose, je te le promets.

Kristof regarde les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille, soupire et se retourne pour partir.

-Tu ne le feras pas hein ? demande Astoria en le retenant par le bras.

-Non.

-Promis ?

-Oui.

Il l'embrasse sur le front et part pour de bon.

* * *

Et voilà ! Des hypothèses sur le personnages de Kristof ? Sur ce qu'il se passe dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? En tout cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà ! Avec un quatrième chapitre un peu plus long que le troisième ! Je crois que j'ai oublié pour le chapitre précédent mais bien évidemment tout est à JKR !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kristof s'en veut d'avoir promis à Astoria de ne tuer personne. Mais c'est sûrement la seule solution. Il veut tellement sa liberté ! Cela fait maintenant dix huit ans qu'il est enfermé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Un sourire malsain illumine son visage. Après tout, Astoria n'est pas obligée de tout savoir. Et même si elle ne veut plus le voir, au moins, il sera libre.

* * *

L'attitude de Kristof a énormément surpris Astoria. Elle pensait qu'après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne serait pas capable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche. Et voilà qu'il lui annonce vouloir tuer Diana Greengrass. Et ça, elle ne peut pas le concevoir. Ce qui est tout à fait normal ! Quel enfant censé et normal pourrait comploter ainsi contre sa mère ? A moins d'avoir un sacré problème, c'est impossible ! Ou alors, il faut haïr la mère en question, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Astoria, bien au contraire ! Elle reconnaît que sa mère a parfois été mauvaise, mais tout de même, c'est sa mère, la femme qui l'a élevée, la femme qui a tout donné pour elle est Daphné. Bon, c'est aussi la femme qui a gâché la vie de Kristof, mais c'est loin d'être une raison pour la tuer.

De toute façon, Astoria a confiance en Kristof, il a promis qu'il ne ferait rien, alors elle le croit, c'est un garçon très honnête.

Elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas en parler à Daphné. Et puis non, il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler, car sa sœur serait capable de prendre n'importes quelles mesures pour empêcher Astoria de retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Peut être à Blaise alors ? Puisqu'il est déjà au courant qu'elle y va toujours... Finalement, elle décide de n'en parler à personne, cela ne sert à rien puisqu'elle a la parole de Kristof.

Laissant ses doutes de côté, Astoria se prépare pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est sortie de Poudlard, il se fait temps qu'elle trouve un travail ! Elle a un entretien avec un responsable du Département de la justice magique. Elle choisit un tailleur sobre, des escarpins noirs et se maquille peu. Puis, elle transplane vers le Ministère. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'y rend seule. Elle regarde un moment autour d'elle avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau deux, une vielle sorcière aigrie lui demande de patienter. Au bout de quelques minutes, on lui permet enfin d'entrer dans un bureau.

Astoria étouffe un hoquet de surprise quand elle reconnaît avec quelle responsable du département elle va s'entretenir. Comme cela se fait-il qu'une personne aussi jeune occupe un tel poste ? Elle a fait énormément de choses mais tout de même !

-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, déclare Hermione Granger sans quitter le dossier qu'elle est en train d'étudier des yeux.

Et bonjour c'était trop dur à dire ? Insupportables ces Gryffondors pense Astoria.

-Vous être bien Astoria Greengrass ?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-Je dois avouer, que votre CV est très intéressant, vous avez obtenu les notes maximales à vos BUSEs et à vos ASPICs !

L'entretien se poursuit pendant trente minutes.

-Vous recevrez un hibou de réponse dans la semaine, indique Hermione tandis qu'Astoria sort du bureau.

Toujours aussi aimable Granger ! Se dit Astoria. Enfin bon, elle ne dit rien, elle veut ce poste et c'est Hermione Granger qui choisira à qui elle le donnera. Quand elle racontera à ses amis et ses parents que c'est Granger qui l'a reçue, ils n'en croiront pas leurs oreilles !

-Bonjour, souffle quelqu'un dans l'oreille d'Astoria.

Elle sursaute violemment et se retourne pour se retrouver face à Theodore Nott.

-Tu m'as fait peur Theodore !

-Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il en rigolant.

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi merci. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Je cherche un travail, répond-t-elle en souriant.

-Ah oui ? Où vas-tu travailler ?

-A la justice magique si je suis prise.

-Tu le seras. Au fait Astoria, je me demandais, est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi aux vingt ans de Blaise ?

Par Salazar ! Astoria a totalement oublié cet anniversaire. Et c'est dans seulement deux semaines ! Toute la société des Sangs Purs sera invitée. Il faut absolument qu'elle trouve un cadeau à son beau frère, qu'elle achète une nouvelle robe et qu'elle prévienne Drago !

-Oh non ! Comment ai-je pu oublier l'anniversaire de Blaise ?

Il sourit avant de se faire plus insistant.

-Alors ? Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

Ce n'est pas qu'Astoria n'aime pas Theodore, mais elle sait que si elle y va avec lui elle va s'ennuyer. Il faut dire que Theodore ne parle pas beaucoup...

-Heu je ne sais pas, excuses moi Theodore, mais j'ai une tonne de choses à faire ! On en reparlera plus tard ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir Astoria...

Juste avant de transplaner, elle voit air triste et s'en veut un peu, mais bon ce n'est pas de sa faute si Theodore n'est pas très intéressant... Et puis elle doit bien s'avouer qu'elle aimerait bien que ce soit Drago qui l'accompagne à l'anniversaire de son beau frère.

En rentrant chez elle, un hiboux l'attend sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle pose ses affaires sur la table et va ouvrir à l'oiseau. Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur l'enveloppe alors elle s'empresse de l'ouvrir.

_Bonjour Astoria,_

_Je t'ai promis de t'écrire et un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses._

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Pour ma part, tout est bien. Mes parents se sont demandés où j'étais passé pendant trois jours et te remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir apporté ton aide. Moi même je te remercie infiniment. Tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, je t'en suis très reconnaissant._

_Je pensais que nous pourrions nous revoir. Que dirais-tu de dîner dans un restaurant peu fréquenté ? J'en connaît un très bien dans une petite ville au bord de mer en Écosse. Si cela t'intéresse, dis moi quand tu pourras._

_Affectueusement, _

_Drago Malefoy._

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Astoria s'empare d'une plume, d'un bout de parchemin et d'un encrier.

_Drago,_

_Il est normal que je t'apporte mon aide si tu en as ès tout, c'est important d'aider ses amis._

_Et bien, un petit restaurant ne serais pas de refus si tu m'invites. Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Si tu peux bien sûr ! Parce qu'il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Astoria._

* * *

Un cravate noire ou une cravate vert foncé ? Drago est face à un dilemme. Laquelle lui va le mieux ? Mais surtout laquelle va le mieux avec son costume ? Finalement, il opte pour une troisième solution, il ne met pas de cravate.

Dès qu'il a reçu la lettre d'Astoria, il s'est empressé de lui répondre qu'il est libre et qu'il passera chez elle à vingt heures.

Il est stressé, il ne devrait pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sera seul avec elle. Mais là, la situation est différente.

Il est prêt bien avant l'heure prévue. Au bout d'un moment, il transplane vers l'appartement d'Astoria.

Il frappe à la porte. C'est vêtue uniquement d'un peignoir qu'elle vient lui ouvrir. Il se sent rougir de la voir dans cette tenue.

-Mais tu es déjà là ? Je ne suis pas du tout mais alors pas du tout prête ! Ça ne fait rien, rentre !

Elle ne le laisse pas parler. Elle le tire à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière lui avant de partir dans sa chambre et d'en ressortir au bout de quelques secondes avec un pile de vêtements dans les mains et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Merlin mais il a plus d'une demie heure d'avance ! Il faut qu'elle se dépêche !

En s'approchant de la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette, Drago se dit qu'il a mal agit. C'est mal parti pour lui plaire à se rythme là... Il va passer pour un impatient, ce qu'il est après tout mais bon... Il n'a qu'à dire que sa montre n'est pas à l'heure ! Non, c'est pas très crédible. Il faut qu'il trouve une excuse. Il se traite mentalement d'imbécile en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Après quelques minutes, Astoria sort de la salle de bain. Drago la regarde venir vers en souriant. Par Salazar ! Il a rarement vu une aussi jolie fille. Elle a mis une robe vert émeraude moulante qui lui arrive au milieu des cuisses, avec un cache cœur noir et des escarpins beiges fermés. Elle a bouclé ses longs cheveux et elle n'a utilisé qu'un peu d'eye-liner et de mascara pour se maquiller.

-Tu es magnifique, murmure-t-il.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment, dit-elle en étudiant le costume parfait de Drago.

-Excuse moi pour mon avance.

-Tu es déjà excusé, répond-t-elle. On y va ?

Il lui tend son bras et ils transplanent en direction de l'Écosse.

Ils arrivent sur un petit port écossais. Il pleut un peu alors Drago lancent un sortilège pour les protéger. Il attrape Astoria par la taille pour la guider jusqu'au petit restaurant.

Le contact avec la main de Drago sur sa hanche fait frissonner Astoria.

-Tu as froid ? demande-t-il.

-Oui, un peu, dit Astoria afin d'éviter tout soupçons.

Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il fait frais, et pourtant on est qu'en septembre !

Drago se sent bien, il aimerait pouvoir prendre tout le temps Astoria par la taille, dès qu'il en aurait envie. Mais elle n'est pas sa petite amie, il ne peut donc pas.

Quand ils arrivent devant le restaurant, Drago ouvre la porte et laisse passer Astoria avant de se diriger vers la réception.

-Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Malefoy.

De là où ils sont installés, ils peuvent voir le reflet du soleil qui se couche puis de la lune sur la mer.

-Alors ? demande Drago quand ils sont en train de manger leur dessert. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Elle est tellement attirée par Drago qu'elle a encore oublié l'anniversaire de Blaise.

-Oui, répond-t-elle. Je crois bien que personne ne t'en a encore parlé mais dans deux semaine on va fêter l'anniversaire de Blaise. Cela ce passera au manoir de sa mère. Bien sûr presque toutes les familles de Sang Purs sont invitées. Et il faut venir accompagné ! La mère de Blaise a ouvert une cagnotte pour que chacun donne ce qu'il veut à Blaise mais on peut aussi faire un cadeau seul si on a envie. Hum... Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

-Je ne pense pas être invité Astoria, répond Drago d'un air triste.

-Drago ! Tu es le meilleur ami de Blaise, c'est normal que tu sois invité. C'est juste que les cartons d'invitation ont été envoyés avant que tu réapparaisse, dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigt lorsqu'elle prononce le dernier mot de sa phrase.

-Je pense que si on avait voulu m'inviter, on m'aurait envoyé une invitation même en retard.

-Mais Drago, cela fera plaisir à Blaise.

-Mais pas aux à sa mère ni aux autres personnes présentes, réplique-t-il.

-Sa mère t'aime bien tu...

-M'aimais bien, la coupe-t-il.

-De toute façon, c'est l'anniversaire de Blaise, pas celui de sa mère ni des autres invités. Viens s'il te plaît.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à faire une apparition publique Astoria, je n'ai pas envie de voir autant de monde.

Astoria soupire en reposant sa cuillère.

-Écoute Astoria, reprend Drago. C'était génial de revoir Daphné et Blaise. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de te voir. Mais là, ça fait trop de monde d'un coup.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller voir tout le monde, tu peux très bien rester avec ma sœur, Blaise et moi, le rassure-t-elle.

Il soupire.

-Pourquoi tu insistes autant pour que je vienne ? demande-t-il.

Elle hausse un sourcil tant la réponse lui paraît évidente.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes seul pendant que nous on sera ensemble à cet anniversaire, répond-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi.

Astoria soupire encore une fois. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être têtu ! Pire qu'un hippogriffe mal luné ! Enfin bref, il a décidé de ne pas venir tant pis... Mais du coup Astoria va devoir accepter d'y aller avec Theodore si elle ne veut pas que la belle mère de sa sœur pique une crise...

Elle décide de changer de sujet.

-J'ai passé un entretien d'embauche ce matin.

-Tu es prise ?

Elle rigole tandis qu'il lève un sourcil.

-Chaque chose en son temps, je recevrai un hibou dans la semaine.

-Où espères-tu travailler ? demande-t-il heureux qu'elle ne parle plus de l'anniversaire de Blaise.

-A la justice magique. Tu sais, c'est Granger qui m'a reçue !

Il s'étouffe avec l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Granger ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a déjà un poste à responsabilité ?

-Il semblerait oui, répond Astoria avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Cette fille m'insupporte, murmure-t-il.

Astoria sourit tristement en prenant la main de Drago dans la sienne.

-Laisse tomber, lui dit-elle gentiment.

-Ça me fatigue Astoria, toutes ces personnes qui peuvent avoir ce qu'elles veulent aujourd'hui sous prétexte qu'elles ont choisi le bon camps pendant la guerre. Elles ont juste eu la chance de pouvoir choisir. Si j'avais eu cette chance, je n'aurais jamais prit le parti de mon père. Jamais... Mais ça personne ne s'en rend compte... finit-t-il dans un murmure.

-Moi je m'en rend compte, lui dit-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main.

-Je sais, chuchote-t-il en se penchant au dessus de la table pour poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui fait battre son cœur. Et pour l'instant, cela me suffit, continue-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils se regardent dans le yeux en se souriant tendrement.

-Excusez-moi, mais je le restaurant va fermer, intervient un serveur brisant ainsi la magie du moment.

Déçus, ils détournent le regard. Ils se lèvent et Drago va payer.

Une fois à l'extérieur du restaurant, ils trouvent une ruelle tranquille où ils peuvent transplaner. Pendant ce transplanage, Drago réfléchit, le moment était tellement agréable, et il a fallu que cet abruti de serveur arrive à ce moment là ! Finalement, peut être qu'il ira à l'anniversaire de Blaise.

Arrivés devant chez Astoria, ils se regardent sans savoir que dire ni faire.

-Bon et bien, merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Drago, à une prochaine fois.

-Merci à toi. Au revoir Astoria.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à refermer la porte de son appartement, Drago retient la porte d'une main.

-Si j'ai bien compris, l'anniversaire de Blaise c'est samedi dans deux semaines, mais à quelle heure ?

Elle rouvre la porte.

-Dix neuf heures trente.

-Parfait, je passe te prendre à dix neuf heures quinze.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Tu sais que Theodore m'a déjà proposée de l'accompagner ?

-Quoi ? Tu vas y aller avec Nott ? s'insurge Drago.

-Non. Dix neuf heures quinze pas plus tôt ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pas plus tôt, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue avant de refermer la porte de chez elle. Drago soupire puis transplane vers chez lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Quelqu'un a des idées sur Kristof ? Des réactions ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Après une longue absence me revoilà pour la suite de cette fanfiction. J'espère que cela va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture !

Comme d'habitude : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling !

* * *

Alors qu'elle apporte la dernière touche à son maquillage, Astoria ne peut s'empêcher de stresser et de se poser de nombreuses questions. Elle se pose des questions sur ses sentiments, sur Drago, sur ce que pourrait être leur vie à deux, si elle a ses chances de sortir un jour avec lui... Mais surtout, elle se pose des questions sur la soirée. L'anniversaire de Blaise n'est plus que dans quelques minutes. Elle y va avec Drago, il lui a proposé lorsqu'il l'a raccompagnée chez elle après le restaurant en Écosse. Il ne lui a pas vraiment proposé, il lui a un peu imposé mais peu importe puisqu'elle voulait y aller avec lui.

Astoria sourit en repensant à ce soir là. Ce moment était tellement agréable ! Drago s'est presque énervé quand elle lui a dit que Théodore Nott lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à l'anniversaire de son beau frère. Serait-il jaloux ? La jolie brune se gifle mentalement lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ses pensées, elle ne doit pas se permettre d'imaginer de telles choses, elle serait trop déçue si ce n'était pas le cas... Car oui, Astoria en es sûre maintenant, elle est en train de retomber amoureuse de Drago. Enfant, elle avait craqué pour ce garçon blond aux manières de parfait petit aristocrate. Et aujourd'hui, elle retombe amoureuse d'un homme détruit par la guerre et incroyablement sensible qui lui ouvre de plus en plus son cœur.

Cette fois elle est prête plus tôt des fois que Drago arriverait encore avec beaucoup d'avance comme lors de leur dernier rendez-vous. Elle a opté pour une robe marron chocolat, des escarpins et un foulard beige. Elle a tressé ses cheveux qui passent par dessus son épaule droite.

Elle fini d'arranger un pli de sa robe quand les flammes de sa cheminée deviennent vertes et que Drago en sort.

-Bonsoir, murmure-t-il en la voyant.

-Bonsoir, répond-elle sur le même ton avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'éloigne un peu d'elle pour l'admirer.

-Tu es parfaite, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu exagères Drago, souffle-t-elle en rougissant.

-Absolument pas. Tu vas faire tourner des têtes ce soir, soupire-t-il.

C'est ta tête à toi que je veux faire tourner Drago Malefoy, pense-t-elle.

-Mais tu es ma cavalière, je refuse que certains te tournent trop autour, ils n'avaient qu'à t'inviter si tu les intéressent trop !

-Seriez vous jaloux Monsieur Malefoy ? susurre-t-elle.

Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il a envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite ! Mais s'il l'embrasse il ne veut pas s'arrêter là et ils n'arriveront jamais à l'anniversaire de Blaise. Et puis il s'en souvient, il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, c'est un ancien Mangemort, le monde entier le déteste, cette fille est trop bien pour lui, il ne l'aura jamais. Il se racle la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

-On y va ? demande-t-il en s'éloignant encore de la jolie brune qui fait battre son cœur.

-Oui, allons y, dit elle en secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Par Salazar, c'est dingue l'effet que ce garçon a sur elle ! Tellement qu'elle ne comprend qu'il lui a parlé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte que quand il se met à la fixer pendant plusieurs secondes l'air d'attendre une réponse.

-Pardon, tu disais ? demande-t-elle.

-J'espère que le cadeau de Blaise va lui plaire.

Ils avaient décidés d'acheter un cadeau commun à Blaise. Après avoir fait ensemble le tour de plusieurs bijouteries, Astoria avait enfin trouvé le bijou parfait. Une gourmette en argent, fine et très travaillée, très onéreuse aussi, enfin bon, leur compte en banque le leur permettait largement.

-Oui, le rassure-t-elle, ça lui plaira, c'est le genre de bijou qu'il aime et il a cassé sa gourmette l'été dernier alors ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons bien choisi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui prendre la main pour transplaner, Drago se recule. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Astoria le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Je... je ne peux pas Astoria...

-Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas ? demande-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Aller à cette fête, j'ai peur de voir autant de monde Astoria, autant de personnes qui me détestent...

-Drago, soupire-t-elle, tu ne vas pas rester enfermé le restant de ta vie de toute façon, alors autant sortir et t'amuser à cet anniversaire.

-Je ne pourrai pas m'amuser dans ces conditions... Vas y sans moi, je suis désolé.

-Je n'irai nulle part sans toi Drago, tu n'as rien à craindre, cette soirée se passera bien. Il y aura Daphné et Blaise et je serai avec toi .

-Mais il y aura...

-Chut, le coupe Astoria. Fais moi confiance, tout ira bien.

-Reste avec moi... supplie-t-il.

-Oui.

Elle l'attire dans ses bras avant de les faire tous les deux transplaner.

Ils arrivent dans le parc du manoir. Astoria attrape Drago par la main et l'entraîne vers le bruit de la fête.

Au moment de passer les portes du manoir, Drago hésite mais le regard apaisant et encourageant d'Astoria le pousse à aller de l'avant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'elfe de maison récupère leurs vestes, puis Astoria et Drago se dirige vers la salle de réception.

-Vous êtes enfin là ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! s'écrit Daphné en les voyant entrer.

-Bonsoir ! s'exclame sa sœur tandis que Drago essaye de se faire le plus discret possible.

Déjà Daphné s'éloigne pour accueillir de nouvelles personnes.

-Détend toi, tout va bien se passer, chuchote Astoria à l'oreille de Drago.

-Pas sûr...

La brune relève la tête et voit qu'en effet de nombreuses personnes regardent Drago de façon haineuse.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, allons voir Blaise.

En l'entraînant à sa suite, Astoria entend Drago soupirer derrière elle. Elle resserre sa prise sur sa main en se dirigeant vers son beau-frère.

-Bon anniversaire Blaise ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci !

A son tour, Drago lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en lui serrant la main.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu , Drago, déclare Blaise.

Pour toute réponse Drago lui fait un sourire rendu crispé par le stress.

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE BLAISE ! hurle une voix perçante dans toute la salle.

Drago ferme les yeux, cette voix il la connaît par cœur et n'a pas du tout envie de voir sa propriétaire. Il y avait une époque où il aimait bien Pansy Parkinson mais lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard ils ont eu pas mal de différents...

Pansy arrive en courant et prend Blaise dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Astoria pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Son visage s'assombrit quand son regard rencontre Drago.

-Tiens, tiens, un revenant... commence-t-elle.

-Bonsoir Pansy, répond simplement Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? demande Pansy sur un ton agressif.

Même s'il ne laisse rien paraître, Astoria peut sentir que le jeune homme à côté d'elle se sent mal. Cependant, le visage toujours sans expression il répond à son ancienne amie :

-Je suis à l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami.

-Ton meilleur ami, laisse moi rire Malefoy, répond Pansy. Cela fait deux ans que personne ne t'a vu et tu réapparais comme ça à l'anniversaire de ton « meilleur ami ».

Elle insiste sur son nom de famille et forme des guillemets avec ses doigts quand elle parle de meilleur ami. Puis continue :

-Et, peut-on savoir où tu étais pendant deux ans ? Ce que tu faisais ? Tu étais bien caché, innocenté après ton procès, parce que ta mère a soi disant sauvé Harry Potter. Oui c'est ça tu étais bien caché pendant que nous on essayait de vivre, et qu'on était discriminés et harcelés sous prétexte que nous avons été Serpentard ! Nous étions peut être d'accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais nous au moins nous n'avons tué personne ! Encore une fois tu as le beau rôle, tu as toujours et tu as toujours eu le beau rôle Drago !

-Pansy, ça suffit, intervient Blaise.

Elle jette un dernier regard noir à Drago avant de partir à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Merci Blaise, chuchote Astoria encore perturbée par l'intervention de Pansy.

Drago soupire puis se dirige vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donne sur le parc du manoir. Blaise et Astoria se regardent un moment avant qu'elle ne lui fasse signe de s'occuper de ses invités pendant qu'elle va voir Drago.

Astoria sort à son tour dans le parc, elle laisse passer quelques secondes le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour trouver le jeune homme. Enfin, elle le voit, debout en train de fixer le ciel étoilée . Elle s'autorise quelques secondes pour l'observer tant qu'il ne la voit pas, puis elle avance vers lui silencieusement alors qu'il lui tourne le dos. Elle enroule ses bras autour du torse de Drago et pose sa tête contre son dos. Il sursaute mais ne dit rien, il sait de qui il s'agit, il n'y a qu'Astoria pour faire cela.

-Je suis désolée... murmure-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-De quoi ? demande Drago.

-De t'avoir forcé à venir et de t'avoir répété que tout allait bien se passer...

Il soupire et se retourne.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Astoria...

-C'est moi qui t'ai dit de venir, murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Drago prend le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

-Astoria, tu n'y es pour rien, si j'avais vraiment voulu ne pas venir, il m'aurait suffit de rester chez moi au lieu de venir te chercher, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ce qui se passe.

-Les gens sont stupides...

-Je sais... murmure-t-il.

Elle le prend encore une fois dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies à endurer tout ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un te vois...

-Tu devrais me regarder comme eux toi aussi...

-Non, affirme-t-elle la tête toujours posée sur le torse de Drago.

Drago pose son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la brune.

-Non, reprend-elle, je ne te regarderai jamais comme tous ces gens. Parce qu'ils ont tord.

Drago soupire et embrasse le front d'Astoria.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi... murmure-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je vais t'accompagner, répond Astoria.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine ne t'inquiète pas, profite de la soirée, dit Drago.

-Non, je n'ai pas très envie de rester, avoue-t-elle.

Drago ouvre la bouche pour contester, mais Astoria le devance :

-De toute façon, à part Blaise et Daphné, personne ne remarquera notre absence. Et Daphné et Blaise comprendront, ils ne nous en voudront pas.

-Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis j'imagine...

Elle s'éloigne de lui en souriant et secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Allez on y va, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Astoria attrape sa main, ils vont discrètement récupérer leur manteau et transplanent.

* * *

-Alors, nous sommes d'accord ? demande Kristof à l'homme resté dans l'ombre.

L'homme ne répond pas mais hoche simplement la tête.

Kristof sort quelques Gallions de la poche de sa veste et les tend à l'homme en face de lui qui se contente de ricaner devant ce maigre salaire. Et pour la première fois, l'homme dans l'ombre prend la parole :

-Il faudra beaucoup plus d'argent pour ce genre de service mon garçon, chuchote-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Kristof jette un rapide coup d'œil sur son argent. 12 Gallions, déjà la moitié de ses économies... Pourtant, il a besoin des services de cet homme. Il faut qu'il trouve de l'argent. Des boulots pas nets, il y en a à revendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais aucun d'eux ne payent beaucoup... Il faut qu'il trouve une solution.

* * *

Un avis ?


End file.
